1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of adaptive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communications system equipped with multifunction reconfigurable antennas and adaptive coding schemes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has recently been significant research performed on MIMO systems with associated technologies such as smart antennas and adaptive coding and modulation techniques, which have been proven to dramatically increase the wireless channel capacity and improve the diversity. Making the best use of limited and costly wireless bandwidth is the main motivation behind these efforts. Although in these studies considerable attention has been given to the performance analysis of these systems in the context of coding and signal processing architectures, the investigation of the antenna aspect is limited to the impact of the number of antennas with little consideration of their radiation and polarization characteristics, and array geometry.
Much has been written in the current literature on MIMO systems, and the associated transmission algorithms such as space-time codes (STCs) and spatial multiplexing (SM). Spatial multiplexing is a multiplexing scheme whereby different bits are transmitted from different antennae and in independent communication channels. The common goal of these research efforts is to make the best use of limited and costly wireless bandwidths by exploiting high spectral efficiencies offered by multiple antenna systems. Although in these studies considerable attention has been given to the performance analysis of these systems in the context of coding and signal processing architectures, the investigation of the antenna aspect is mainly limited to the impact of the number of antenna elements with little consideration on their radiation and polarization characteristics as well as array geometry.
The achievable MIMO capacities are highly dependent on the channel matrix properties, which, in return, are determined by joint and/or separate roles of all parameters involved. These parameters are the physical structure of the channel (scattering density and disposition of the scatterers), the MIMO algorithms (coding and signal processing schemes), and the antenna array configuration with its radiation/polarization properties. The mobility and time varying nature of wireless communications increase the interactions among these parameters and their joint roles become key in realizing theoretical gains of MIMO systems.
Adaptive MIMO systems that take advantage of varying channel conditions are of particular interest in this study. In an adaptive system, the system parameters are jointly optimized to adapt to the changing channel conditions through link adaptation techniques that can track the time-varying characteristics of the wireless channel.
The adjustable system parameters recognized in the prior art are identified as the modulation level, coding rate, and transmission-signaling schemes such as spatial multiplexing, space-time coding, and beam forming. The antenna properties of this system are fixed by initial design thereby cannot be changed. In other words today's adaptive MIMO systems are constrained to employ a fixed antenna design over varying channel conditions.
What is needed is some kind of method and means to maximize the resources available in multiple antenna channels by using optimal schemes at all times.